Memories Of A Lost Tribe
by Shrull
Summary: There is a new evil in the land, a new boss more powerful than any other. A mysterious rock. What is the arch neck? Naruto will have to find answers, but to do that he will have to travel to a dangerous place, time.


Memories of a Lost Tribe

A/N: Hey guys it's me Shrull I just want to say that fanfic showdown will be updated soon, sorry for the delay (blame internet connection services). And I'm removing agent shade and updating dark power very fast so as Dragon tails. As usual: I don't own anything except a few **OC'S** and stuff. And also enjoy!

**The Story Begins**

(In A mysterious prison)

"Time to lock up" A man holding a doughnut shouted to his men who were playing cards on a table.

"We already locked the damm place twice" one of them said looking at his chief. "Yeah, but" The chief sat down, "he's bothering me" the man gestured to a cell. "the FREAK?" said the man. The men stopped playing. "For the last time" he said, "This is a tight security prison with state of the art technical security!" he pointed to a machine which held the lasers. "There is no way he can get out".

"Yeah but" The chief started "He is been smiling-". "Leave him okay" one of the men assured the chief.

"Okay" he said.

It was raining outside, a cold weather today as if something bad was going to happen, and he could feel it. "Chief!" the man snapped back to reality. "We have a visitor" the man said looking at his commander. "At this time?" The chief looked confused. "She has been here for hours forcing us to unlock the door. "Who does she want to see?" The Chief asked.

"IT"

"The FREAK"

"Yes"

The man dropped his doughnut and looked at the clock.

OH NO.

He ran to the door shouting "Stop whatever you do don't unlock that!"

TOO LATE.

The guards opened the door an explosion occurred sending them flying.

The Chief had to run.

A woman came in through the smoke; she was quickly welcomed by swat guards and soldiers. One of them gasped "It's a shinobi" he said noticing the headband, some of them shivered; they knew about the ninjas, they were sticks compared to them. "Interesting" she smiled showing her sharp teeth, and showing of her claws dripping with a liquid they all knew too well. "it's poison-". She quickly stabbed the guard that tried to warn the swat. Suddenly that kill was responded by firing of a lot of guns and weapons. She quickly dodged all of them and sent bombs into their presence.

A mixture of screaming and guns were heard as one by one the woman took out all of the guards like as if they were nothing. She jumped on one guards back and broke his neck, while he tried to get her of Screaming. And she grabs the weapon he used which was a laser burst gun and shot it at his team mates.

She then took the liberty of jumping to the ground then started attacking more swat soldiers and guars, poisoning all of them thus killing everyone in the room. She held one guard by his neck and asked, "Where is he?"

"The FREAK?"

"No, Santa Claus"

The guard looked at her face and for the first time got real glimpse of the woman, she had purple skin, skin that held marks of an unknown cult her red hair was long covered with spikes. She held shurrikeens dug into a wooden board on her back. 3 scrolls were in her pocket, and her eyes, her eyes were red and green. She had the kind of look that made her beautiful deadly and weird all at the same time.

"I won't tell you a thing"

"AHH!" The woman did not have time for this. She held out a dagger covered with poison and stroked at the face.

The chief ran, to a chamber feeling the tension of the woman coming behind him, he turned back seeing her running on all fours. She pounced on him and was stuck in a wrestle with the man who easily pushed her away to the chamber. "What the" She turned back but it was too late, a blow from the chief sent her flying away. She quickly got up and looked at the man.

IMPOSSIBLE

NO MAN COULD…

OH…

She smiled noticing the chiefs sparking hand and his red right eye. He smiled back.

"Been a while" She said sitting back at the walls of the chamber touching her wound

"Vorpent, never expected you to turn out here" The chief said standing straight holding his hand out to her as if threatening her.

"Sweet kakashi" Vorpent said

"So how has life been" kakashi said putting his hand down.

"Not bad, ever since you dumped me" Vorpent looked as if she was going to get up but just relaxed down.

"You were going out of control"

"Who cares, it was awesome"

"You have not changed"

"Well you have"

"Any way the FREAK is going out of here"

"What do you see in him?"

"Everything babe, he was the one who picked me when you dumped me and thought me everything"

"He taught you the dark side, the brutal flesh tearing and human carelessness"

"So what, it is awesome"

Kakashi stared disapprovingly at his first student then left while closing the chamber

"HEY!" Vorpent shouted at the man.

Kakashi ignored, suddenly a ninja star flew past him, and he looked at it, thinking Vorpent missed, nut actually.

He was exactly where she wanted him.

Suddenly the star blew into a net which covered kakashi.

Vorpent got up then held out her hand, the net then pulled kakashi, who was struggling to break free, towards the chamber door

Very fast

BLAM!

The door burst open sending kakashi inside as Vorpent jump out. Kakashi finally broke free of the net but it was too late, Vorpent activated the lockdown making it impossible for kakashi to break out. Knowing his situation he crouched to the floor, remembering he was just used to blast a door open.

HE WAS IN PAIN!

He looked at his wounds; scars of poison and blood were on him. That net was not only made with rope. He then felt his back. And his eyes opened wide. There was a shurrikeen dug inside, he looked at his hands there was blood all over them, and… and… Poison.

Kakashi was going to die.

5 hours.

Vorpent ran through the hall, she knew she just poisoned her former master; he had 5 hours to live.

As she ran thoughts entered her, what if he did survive, what if she couldn't get Goryen (FREAK), what if she didn't get, IT.

Finally she saw a chamber at the end of the hall, target acquired. She burst open the door. And ran inside. She quickly stopped as she saw her master, and then bowed before him. Goryen Smiled "So you're not a promise breaker". "No master". She threw ninja blades at the chains which held him. He got up; Vorpent stared at him, being locked up in a prison for 67 years and still powerful and strong. He was tall and very buff and muscular he had grown some white hair on his chest but his crazy brown hair style and smile remained on his face. "SO, WHERE IS IT" Goryen asked cracking his neck. "Here is the first piece Sir" Vorpent said giving him what appeared to be half of a strange rock. "The other half is here sir". "WHERE IS KAKASHI" Goryen said walking forward. "He is locked up, I took care of him" Vorpent smiled thinking she would receive praise, but instead/

"YOU SICK REVOLTING MOOSE, YOU FOOL, HE HAS THE OTHER PIECE OF THE ARCHNECK-"

He fell on the floor, he was out of energy, and he needed some more. "Just get him" Goryen said looking at the floor. His body started to glow orange. Vorpent knew it was time to leave. She ran to kakashi hearing a scream behind her. She ignored it and kept on running to the chamber kakashi was locked up in. she burst open the door with a bomb. The only thing in the room was a broken window and some rope. "Damm kakashi escaped" she said.

Kakashi ran to the other side of the island, holding his chest, he had 4 hours left, he had to find…

Naruto

He looked up at the prison tower then saw the whole place getting destroyed. Covered by an orange glow. He looked at the other piece of the arch neck, it was glowing blue, and it was ready to travel again. He had to get Naruto but not, from here.

Not Now. It was too late, once Goryen had been freed… Naruto will be dead before an injured kakashi could reach him. The faster way…

No

He couldn't do it he looked at the rock, it seemed to be the only way, but.

It was crazy!

He too might be dead.

But…

Goryen didn't have a full arch neck. So it wasn't the end. Yet just the beginning.

VORPENT

She had a piece, obviously she would chase kakashi down, and it might ruin everything.

She looked at kakashi, and then jumped down. Then kakashi had no choice

He pressed the middle of the strange rock and jumped into the water, holding his breath as the explosion of everything he knew and loved started. Then he got covered by a blue glow

I hope you liked it, review it if you want me to keep on updating,

MORTAL TOTAL INTERVIEW 2 COMING SOON.


End file.
